Between Love and Hate
by AzTec999
Summary: "What? But I thought you gave this idea on me!" Rangiku protested. The chief-in-editor glanced at her. "Yes it is. But the only changes are you'd be working with Mr. Hitsugaya to cover this article." Rangiku almost fell out of her chair because of that mind-blowing statement.


**Between Love and Hate**

**Summary:** "What? But I thought you gave this idea on me!" Rangiku protested.

The chief-in-editor glanced at her.

"Yes it is. But the only changes are you'd be working with Mr. Hitsugaya to cover this article."

Rangiku almost fell out of her chair because of that mind-blowing statement.

**Characters:** R. Matsumoto & T. Hitsugaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humor (Rated T)

**(A/N: Okay, welcome again to my another HitsuMatsu fanfic, "Between Love and Hate." I can't believe that this is my 2****nd**** fanfic about them! I'm so thrilled and inspired this whole week that I wrote another story about them! They're so cute and lovable together that I can't just get enough of them! And also if you notice that this is a romcom (romantic comedy) story so it's pretty light and not so serious. I just wanted to have a little break from my usual romantic/drama/angst genre so I do hope you still appreciate this one. And if you don't, it's still fine with me anyway. I'm really in a good mood when I did this, so hope that you readers might leave pretty honest reviews after you read it, hmmmm? ;) Okay, enough of my ramblings. On with the story! Enjoy breathing, eating, reading and criticizing my work. =)(=)**

**Disclaimer:** I do own Bleach. In my fantasy. :P

**Chapter 1**

**Explosive Meeting**

**By: Aztec999**

**NOTHING COULD RUIN HER DAY.** This was her day. _A very special day. _This was the day that she could prove to each and every one of these people in this office that she wasn't just any other big chested blond bimbo who only knows how to paint her nails pink and do her hair and make-up every day. She would prove them wrong. She was not all beauty but she had brains as well. She would show them that she had an edge and wit in this field.

She walked defiantly inside the hallway of the building and greeted amiably the receptionist and the persons whom she passed by. There was a sparkling smile on her lips as she greeted each one of them. She wasn't surprised when some men just stared at her and had this dumbstruck look on their faces. Some even had goofy smiles on their faces. She can't blame them for being like that. No bragging, but, she knows that she's gorgeous and had an oozing sex appeal that the opposite sex can't seem to stop to admire and envied by the other women at the same time. She didn't need to use her charms on climbing to the top. She still had her _principles and limitations. _Besides she has her intellectual capabilities, thank you very much.

She entered the elevator and pushed the button close and up to 23rd floor. She hummed softly while the elevator went up. _"You are a one lucky bitch." _She thought to herself smugly and then grinned. She still couldn't believe that it was all happening now. Her dreams that she only fantasized every day and night was now coming true. But as they say every one of them has their own time to shine. And this is _her time _to shine. Brightly.

She stepped outside the elevator as soon as it reached her designation. She walked briskly towards the chief-in-editor's office. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest because of anticipation and excitement. Then she stopped abruptly as soon as she came face-to-face with the door. She took a deep breath. _"This is it." _She thought before opening the door and plastering a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Sir! Good Morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

The chief-in-editor, who was Shuuhei Hisagi, was sitting formally in his armchair, checking some files. He turned to look up at her as soon as he heard her bright greeting. There was a small smile on his face as he greeted back and gestured her to sit down on the available chairs.

"So, I'll spare the pleasantries and get down to the business. When will I start doing and covering the article about the May Flower Building?" Rangiku asked, still smiling broadly at him.

Hisagi looked at her for a moment before answering calmly, "I'm sorry to say this, but Rangiku you will not do this article alone."

Her smile froze. What the hell was he talking about?

"Pardon?" Her tone was confused.

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, there had been a change of plans about this project and the committee had decided that you won't do this article alone. They had assigned you a partner."

Rangiku just sat there, too shocked to react. She just gaped at him for a second. Then gathering her bearings, she laughed. _Actually laughed._

"You're serious? If you're joking, that's a good one." Rangiku said between short catches of breath.

He looked flatly at her. "Who says I'm joking?" He shot back blandly.

Rangiku stopped laughing at once when she heard the dead seriousness of his tone. She looked at him incredulously.

"What? But I thought you _gave this idea to me?_" Rangiku protested, emphasizing her last words.

The chief-in-editor glanced at her before speaking again.

"It is. But the only changes are you'd be working with Mr. Hitsugaya to cover this article."

Rangiku almost fell out of her chair because of that mind-blowing statement.

**AS HE WALKED CASUALLY THROUGH** the corridors of the 23rd floor of the building, he glanced nonchalantly at the people who stared at him when he passed by. Especially women. He could tell by their looks that they were in awe or transfixed in him. It's either his silvery white hair or his unusual turquoise eyes that they were gaping at, he thought with a sigh. He didn't pay attention to them and just keep walking ahead.

"Was that Hitsugaya Toshiro of Icy Dragon Publishing Inc.? The famous journalist?" He overheard a female whispered to her co-worker.

"Yes he is! I can't believe that he'll be working here! Oh my God! He is cuter in personal!" Another female whispered back excitedly. She was almost _shrieking _like a fan girl.

"He's not cute! He's _drop-dead gorgeous_!" The girl beside her flailed her arms dramatically as if to prove her point.

"I already feel like I was in heaven the moment I saw him!" Another girl whispered with matching squealing and breathing exaggeratedly as if she was going to pass out now.

And almost all the women in the 23rd floor squealed like high school fan girls.

He inwardly sighed. He didn't know whether to be amused or irritated at these kinds of people. Especially to those women who called him _"cute"_. He felt like he was back on being in high school again where people especially _"girls", _adored and petted him like a kid because of his pathetic height! It's completely annoying and ridiculous! Good thing that he had gain his height and make him more adult. But he still didn't like it to be called cute or any other pet names.

He continued to ignore them and maintained an unreadable expression on his face until he reached the room of the chief-in-editor. _"Well, this is going to be another interesting day." _He thought wryly before he opened the door and stepped in.

**RANGIKU WAS READY TO VOICE HER** endless complaints when the door swung open and revealed a tall and muscular—wait, not muscular—_lean _would be the right word. Okay, a tall and lean guy with white hair was looking seriously at them.

"Good morning Mr. Hisagi, May we discuss the plans now about the article?" The guy asked formally in a baritone voice.

"Oh there you are Mr. Hitsugaya! I've been waiting for you. Please take a seat." Hisagi gestured him towards the chair.

Rangiku eyed him narrowly. Is this the man that Sir Hisagi was talking about?

She silently scrutinized him. The guy's tall, but not that tall, she'd bet he's between 5'10 or 5'11. And he got a nice physique too, which were hidden in that black three-piece suit. His hair was unusual though. It's very white like a color of the snow, but it's pretty cool and suits him. It's short and spiky like it held a perfect gravity. And when her gaze moved up to his face, she tried to mask her surprise to know how handsome his face was. She found herself staring at his beautiful, deep-set eyes. It was a perfect shade of aqua blue that was like the color of the ocean. So deep and mesmerizing that she swears that she could be swimming in hypnosis and awe because of those gorgeous but mysterious pools of his eyes. Damn. What was happening to her? It's not like she haven't seen a handsome guy before! But Kami forgive her, those pair of beautiful turquoise orbs of his really captivated her. Wait, captivated? Now where the hell did that thought came from? No man had shaken her like that. And no one will ever will. She tried to hide her true emotions by just looking warily at him.

**THE WOMAN WAS FROWNING AT HIM. **No, _scowling _would be the right word. She didn't even try to hide her dislike of him. _"And here I thought I was dealing with a professional." _Toshiro thought with sarcasm. He didn't know whether to scowl back or just completely ignore her. Was she really this _so eager _to make a name to herself that instant that she didn't want any partner? She wanted the _credit to all of herself_? Tch. She was just a beginner in this field and yet she could be this ambitious. She didn't realize yet the harsh realities of this work. _"Hn. Naïveté." _He thought dryly.

He smirked back in response to her _"welcoming" _expression. There's no way in hell that this woman would get under his skin. He, Hitsugaya Toshiro, didn't easily lose his composure at minor provocations. He didn't reached his current position right now if it wasn't for his cool logic and reason.

The woman just narrowed her eyes in return. He could tell that she was already seething in anger because of his cool and indifferent manner. Too bad. The woman was pretty though. No, gorgeous would be the right word. With her long, wavy strawberry blond hair cascading down her body, it complimented her alabaster complexion and emphasizes her beautiful blue eyes. She got a nice figure too, narrow hips, long shapely legs, and a well developed….chests that was hidden in that turtleneck white blouse of hers. . She could be a model for a runway show. And she got a lovely mouth. Soft, luscious delicately curved upwards, her lips were like a masterpiece of a painter: small but perfect. He gave himself an internal shake. Since when did he begin to think like that? Sure, he was a normal guy with normal male hormones. But damn, he didn't _examine closely _a woman like that. He wasn't the type to flop down and salivate like a maniac when he saw a gorgeous woman like her! He was an educated, cultivated gentleman. Thank you very much.

Hisagi gave a small cough to ease down the tension. "I think I haven't properly introduced you to each other yet. Okay, Ms. Matsumoto this is Mr. Hitsugaya Toshiro, one of the former major journalists of Icy Dragon Publishing Inc. He will be your new partner on this article." He introduced formally, and then turned to Toshiro. "And Mr. Hitsugaya, this is Ms. Matsumoto Rangiku, one of our newbie's in this company. She will be your partner in this assigned project. I hope you can guide her in this field, she's still a neophyte." He reminded him with a small smile.

Rangiku shot him a sizzling glare but he didn't noticed. Toshiro had noticed it though and couldn't help but to feel slightly amuse. _"The woman's got a saucy temper, eh?" _he mused.

Rangiku gave Toshiro a brittle smile. "It's pleasant to meet you Mr. Hitsugaya." She held out her slender left hand to him.

Toshiro accepted it, with a firm but gentle handshake. "Same here Ms. Matsumoto. I hope that we'll be in good sync together as we do this article." He replied coolly.

Rangiku almost gasped at the tiny bolts of electricity that shot right through her as she came in contact with the soft firmness of his hand. She felt like her whole body shake and ignited from that simple touch. What the hell was happening here?

**(A/N: Okay, so how was it? Let me know what you think. I hope I didn't exaggerate the whole thing and still keep them in character.) **


End file.
